Lombax Rage
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Ratchet finally gets his own parody: Lombax Rage! A Diamond Dare Show parody of Poker Face by Lady Gaga.


Ratchet: Okay swordians, Swords has been in the spotlight for too long. It's time for one of the co-hosts to grab the mic and get their own parody. And I'll give you a hint...it's not Clank

Clank: Aww...

Swords: Ratchet, what makes you think that you're parody material? There's no way you can do something like Let Them Dare or even These Are The Diamond Dares.

Ratchet: That may be, but there's one thing about me that's worthy of making a parody for

Swords: Oh yeah, and what would that be

**(Insert Poker Face by Lady Gaga music)**

Clank: Where's that music coming from?

Swords: I think it's the new DDS surround sound system. It can be plugged into your iPod

Clank: But Ratchet doesn't have an iPod

Swords: Oh...well then it's freaking magic

Ratchet: Meow meow meow meow

Swords: Oh boy, here we go. Listen Ratchet, I will pay you if you sing something good

Ratchet: Meow meow meow meow

Swords: You know what? On second thought I will actually pay you if you DON'T sing

**Lombax Rage- A parody of "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga/"Brooklyn Rage" by LittleKuriboh**

Meow meow meow meow

...

Meow meow meow meow

...

Meow meow meow meow

**(First Verse)**

I wanna kill them like they do on DDS

Smack them, shank them, stab them, burn them, next method you can guess

I love it!

I'll I really do is sit back while Swords does all the work

But when the anger fills me up I then become the main jerk

Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

It's a surprise

Cause I'm a good guy

Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

It's a surprise

Cause I'm a good guy

**(Chorus)**

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

**(Second Version)**

People pick on me and knock me off my feet

But they'll realize their mistake when I bare my four sharp teeth

Don't trip me!

I used to threaten people with my big butt gun

But ever since Swords took it I've had to make do with that one

Sucks!

Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

It's a surprise

Cause I'm a good guy

Oh whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

It's a surprise

Cause I'm a good guy

**(Chorus)**

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

**(Third Verse)**

I won't give in to peer pressure

But I assure

That you'll be sorry when that Clanky

Will get replaced by a Lombax with a super mad face

Even Swords will want to stand clear

When someone tries to grind my gears

I promise this, I promise this

When I attack I won't miss

**(Chorus)**

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

Can't outrun, can't outrun

No can't outrun my Lombax Rage

You should know I'm not a kitty

...

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

...

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

...

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

L-L-L-Lombax Rage, L-L-Lombax Rage

Meow meow meow meow

* * *

**It was time that Ratchet got his own parody, and there it is**

**You have a DDS parody you want me to write? Give me a suggestion and I'll consider it!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your Limited Edition Lombax Rage toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
